A traditional IP network provides only services without assuring the reachability, and does not provide services with QoS assurance. With the IP network more and more widely used in a telecommunications network, various QoS assurance mechanisms, for example, a differentiated service (DiffServ) mechanism, for improving IP network performance are introduced.
During the implementation of the present invention, however, the inventors find that in the prior art, the QoS assurance provided at the IP layer is still based on control of a per-hop behavior, and a solution to end-to-end IP network performance and QoS control is lacked.